Masquerade
by SilivrenCifaretto
Summary: A ball is held at Hogwarts to break down the barriers between students. Hermione is paired with a mysterious and handsome man and gets caught up in the fairy tale. Her night of reckless abandon has more consequences than she would have hoped for...
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to Hogwarts Bicentennial Masquerade!" Dumbledore made a sweeping gesture with his arms, indicating the hundreds of masked students and professors. "Now I would like all the farm animals to gather in section 1." He pointed to a round table that had been set up in the left corner of the Great Hall. A magical sign with the number one floated high above it, to which all students dressed up in costumes varying from horses to goats, to chickens, made their way.

"Birds, this way." Professor McGonagall motioned toward table number two, and Hermione pushed her way through the crowd toward it. As she made her way, she could hear Professor Snape call forth the reptiles to table three, and Professor Flitwick herd the woodland creatures to table four. They would be paired with a randomly selected person from the opposite sex within their own category. There would be no distinction of house or year, although only fifth year and up were permitted to attend.

Professor McGonagall separated the boys and the girls and paired them off. A stocky barn owl entered the dance floor with a canary on his arm and a tall, handsome, blue-jay whisked a raven onto the floor after.

"You, Eagle, will be paired with the ever so lovely peacock." Professor McGonagall smiled her pleasure at the pair's perfect costumes. All the students had drawn from a hat what creature they would become. Hermione had been delighted when she'd drawn such an elegant bird, and she knew that blue was one of her best colors. She didn't dress up often, but she went all out for this night. Her eagle boy had as well. She made her way shyly to her dance partner.

Hermione looked up at the boy she had been paired with. He had dark brown and golden streaks in his hair, which had been slicked up in the front. A golden beak curved downward over his nose, and he had a golden sparkled eye mask. He had a robe of pure dark feathers that was very magnificent, and must have cost a fortune. He looked vaguely familiar, but Hermione pushed those thoughts as far from her mind as possible. She didn't want to know who this was, lest it ruin her night. She wanted him to be a stranger.

"You look absolutely beautiful. How should I refer to you?" He asked, his voice silky smooth.

Hermione took a moment to think. 'Miss Peacock' was a murder suspect from the muggle board game Clue. She of course knew this, but her mystery partner would not be likely to know that. A grin spread across her face. "Miss Peacock," she answered. She looked into his eyes, awaiting a spark of recognition, but none became apparent.

"Well Miss Peacock, and you may call me whatever you see fit." A sly grin appeared on his sharp features and Hermione chuckled. "Shall we?" He asked, offering her his arm. She entwined her arm tentatively with his and he lead her into the midst of the dance floor.

He placed one hand on her waist and untwined their other arms until they were holding each other's hand, an arm's length apart. He was quite graceful with his motions and a very good dancer. Hermione could feel her cheeks turn a light pink. Her movements were not quite as precise as his, and she felt a bit embarrassed that he was such a better dancer.

The mystery man smiled and put a finger under her chin, capturing her eyes. He had noticed the blush. "I've had years of lessons. Just follow my lead." And so she did.

Whilst dancing she took a moment to look around at her fellow students, and marveled at the wonder of this idea. She couldn't recognize a soul. Most had charmed their voices as well. House unity was great and all, but this broke down all the barriers. There was no distinction of house or blood status. She thought of William Shakespeare and how he often used masquerades in his plays to free the characters from their inhibitions.

"Would you care for a drink Miss Peacock?" Her eagle asked, lowering his mouth to her ear. The feeling sent shivers up her spine which was quite an unfamiliar feeling for her.

"Yes please,"

"What is your preference?" He asked, grinning at the little hairs he could see rising on the back of her neck. Hermione cleared her throat, quite flustered.

"Just some pumpkin juice, please."

"Pumpkin juice it is my dear." He removed his face from the close proximity, taking her hand in his as he did so, and leaning down to place a light kiss on it. He winked at her as he went to retrieve her beverage. She smiled at the grace with which he walked. She truly felt like a princess tonight, and he was her prince charming. She giggled to herself at the foolish thought and pulled out a seat next to the edge of the floor where she had been standing. A boy dressed as a ram with a camera hanging around his neck was occupying the other side of the table.

"Hi there!" He said, all too cheerfully.

"Hello," Hermione replied. She grinned inwardly as she knew that this was without a doubt Colin Creevey – the cheeriness, camera, and visible freckles gave him away.

"This is outstanding isn't it? I've gotten so many wonderful pictures. I can't seem to find my partner though, but I'm sure she'll be back! Who's your partner? Where did he get off too?" This was most definitely Colin.

My Eagle is fetching me a drink," She replied. She was having quite a bit of fun playing up her elegance.

"_Your_ eagle?" Hermione whipped her head around at the sound of his voice, blushing furiously. His grin was enormous as he handed her a glass of pumpkin juice. He chuckled at the pink rising about her neck and ears.

Hermione stuttered a thank you and took it from him, sipping at it so she wouldn't have to open her mouth to speak anymore.

"Wow! You have a terrific costume! Both of you do really, mind if I get a picture?" The eagle shrugged and helped Hermione out of her seat. He positioned himself slightly behind her, with one arm over her shoulder and the other holding her empty hand. Colin snapped away enthusiastically.

"Would you walk with me?" He asked as Colin began a conversation with another couple, gesturing fervently at his camera. Hermione nodded.

"It would be my pleasure."

"You use your words beautifully; I was truly given a gift to have been paired with such a lady." He led her by her hand through the crowd of masked students toward the entrance hall and out of the castle.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we could go sit by the lake and look at the moon. It's full tonight." Hermione nodded her approval.

When they got to the shore they took a seat under a large oak tree.

"So why don't you tell me about yourself?" At the look on her face, he corrected, "I don't mean who you are, and don't tell me things that would give that away – unless of course you want to. But tell me things that no one knows." He leaned against the tree and pulled her into his lap, resting his chin on top of her green and blue streaked curls.

"Well, I like to go fishing." She said, and giggled as she felt him shake with a light, silent, laugh.

"A peacock fisherwoman, ay?"

"Yes. My father brings me during the summer. I always enjoyed those moments the best when I was young. My parents really drilled a work ethic into my head, and they were busy a lot so I learned how to occupy myself." She left out how she occupied herself with her books and studying – she didn't want to give herself away. "So I always looked forward to it."

"I've never been fishing." He stated, a small frown forming on his perfect face. "My parents never really had time for me either." He didn't elaborate.

"Well… we are sitting next to a lake you know." She grinned as the idea came to her.

"You'll have to teach me." He said, returning her smile.

Hermione got up off the grass and brushed herself off. She transfigured some oak branches into fishing rods and handed one to the eagle. He looked at it quizzically from his seat on the ground. "Or you could always use that beak of yours." She said in response to his facial expression. They laughed together at that. "Alright," She became serious. "We'll need to dig for worms."

He looked at her horrified for a moment, before saying, "Couldn't you use _your_ beak for that?" She plopped back into his lap and they both began to chuckle again, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Seriously though." She said, looking into his face. Their eyes met, and their laughing slowed until they were both just looking at each other, breathing a little more deeply than normal. Hermione licked her lips nervously. A slight groan escaped his mouth at the sight of it, then he cleared his throat and removed her from his lap gingerly.

"I never thought I'd say this, but lets dig us some worms."

She shook her head as if to clear it and nodded in agreement. She had never felt this aroused before and it was beginning to fog her judgment. She dug her fingers into the cool earth near the lakeshore and smiled. This was probably the best night of her life. She looked up at her eagle and smiled at the mix of concentration and disgust on his face as he too began to dig.

"Found one!" He exclaimed. It was a long, thick, nightcrawler and he pulled at it. A little too hard, perhaps, and it broke in half. "Ew." Hermione giggled at him.

Once they had found a sufficient number of the things, Hermione taught him how to bait a hook and they cast their lines into the lake.

"Now that I think about it, I don't know if we're actually supposed to fish in here."

He just shrugged and said, "As long as we don't hook the giant squid I think it'll be okay."

"I wonder what time it is? We'll be past curfew if we don't get back soon."

"Scared of breaking a few rules?" His grin was back in place.

"No, I –" Her indignance was interrupted as she felt a tug on her line.

"Oh you've got one!" He watched intently as she reeled in her catch. The water rippled and a silver fish was brought out of it. "That's a moonfish! They say it's very good luck to those that catch it." He watched her unhook it and toss it back in the lake. He wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his beak in the crook of her neck. "They also say it'll only bring you the good luck if you seal it with a kiss."

She turned in his embrace, her front pressing against his, their faces inches apart. "Do they now? I think you're making all of that up." She bit her lower lip and gave him a playful smile.

"You're supposed to let me do that," he whispered. Her breath hitched in her throat and he brought his lips to hers, grabbing a handful of her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes in her euphoria. His tongue pressed against her lips and she granted him entrance. He tasted of metal, and his mouth was cool. He pressed her closer and she felt as though she was melting into him. He pulled away all too soon, breathing heavily. Her body was shaking.

"What are you doing to me woman?" His voice sounded hoarse.

"I've never… that was my first kiss." She was breathless and elated and she wanted more.

"You're first kiss?" He stammered. "Well," his voice took on a bitter tone. "At least you got your first kiss in now, before the war starts."

She frowned. She hadn't been thinking about that. Of course she never really thought about boys, she just didn't have time for them, but what if she died before she could ever even… "Have you…" She blushed and became silent.

He placed a finger under her chin. "Go on."

"Have you ever made love?" She looked straight into his eyes. He looked shocked. "I'm sorry, I know that was very forward…" She looked away.

He turned her face back to his. "No. I've had sex, but I have never 'made love.'"

It was her turn to be shocked. "I guess I never realized there was a difference…"

"We should probably get back. We're already late." He indicated his head toward the castle where most all the lights had gone out.

She wasn't ready for her night to end, not now, especially as the realization hit her that she might not be alive to take her N.E.W.T.s. Then what would all her time amount to? "Why don't we make love."

His jaw dropped and he stood very still. When he regained his composure he said, "What, right here?"

"Why not?" She asked defiantly. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes and she knew she would have to convince him of how much she wanted this. She grabbed his chin fiercely and brought his face to her level, forcing her tongue into his mouth, exploring deeply, passionately, she pressed herself into his body once more. He groaned into her mouth and placed both hands on her backside, squeezing and grinding her hips against his, she gasped as she felt his hardness. He lowered himself onto the ground in a seated position, pulling her on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and broke the kiss, panting.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Please don't make me say. I just want to lose myself in you tonight. I don't want to be me." His eyes pleaded with her. Before she could protest he pulled her head back by her hair, exposing her throat, causing her to gasp and pressed his lips on her pale flesh. Her moans of pleasure increased his excitement. He nibbled his way up her neck and licked her earlobes, thrusting his hips underneath her.

Her fingers fumbled at his cloak, unfastening it and throwing it to the side, his shirt went next. She ran her fingers up and down his sculpted chest, squeezing and pulling at the muscles underneath the skin. He cradled his arms around her and gently lifted her off of him and laid her on the grass.

He pushed his hand through her cloak and under her shirt, feeling the curve of her tummy and her breasts, he gently tugged at a nipple when his fingers found it and the moan that escaped her lips was almost enough to drive him crazy. He wanted her. He ripped the lacy feathered cloak from her, and pulled the straps of her camisole off her shoulders, pushing it down around her belly. He unfastened her bra and was amazed by her flawless skin, her perfect breasts. He kissed her sternum, and each nipple, making her squirm beneath him. He flicked his tongue around one and then the other, bringing his hand down to unfasten her pants.

Her breath hitched in her throat and suddenly she was nervous. But she wanted this; her moment of reckless abandon. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as he slipped a finger between her legs and gently rubbed her, her hips bucked in response and he rubbed faster, leaning down to kiss her full on the mouth. He used his free hand to guide hers to his pants. She could feel him bulging, and she squeezed him gently. He moaned into her and her body reacted again, thrusting up to meet his hand. He pulled his face away and grinned, sitting up. He pulled her pants and her panties off the rest of the way and kissed her navel, this time working his way down. He nestled his head between her legs and ran his tongue along her inner thigh. She could feel herself begin to blush, but soon became unaware of any reason to be embarrassed when his tongue came to her center.

"Ooh God!' She exclaimed, and tangled her fingers into his hair, holding his head in place as he worked, flicking that spot with his tongue, then sucking ever so gently. Her thighs began to shake uncontrollably and it felt as though her body were filling, about to explode. He reached up, caressing her body while his tongue flicked and sucked and swirled and she shuddered and felt her release, as she cried out.

Watching her in her pleasure, naked upon the grass, brought him back to his own arousal. He removed his pants and lowered himself between her legs, placing light kisses all over the lower half of her face that wasn't hidden. He placed his erection at her entrance and was pleased with the look of wonder on her face as she studied it.

"This is your first time, so it may hurt." He whispered.

"I'm ready."

He pushed himself inside her slowly, and heard her inhale sharply. She was so tight, and he could feel her light clenches left over from her orgasm. He wanted so badly to pound himself inside her but he did not want to hurt her. Once he was completely inside her he stopped moving and kissed her, her fingernails were in his shoulders. While his mouth was on hers he gently rocked back and forth, getting her used to the feeling of him being inside her. It was driving him crazy; he pulled out again, and pushed himself inside her with a little more speed. She whimpered slightly, but held onto him. He brought his hand between her legs once again and began to caress her, she started to moan her pleasure and it pushed him over the edge. He began to thrust himself in and out of her, working his hand as he went. Her noises were much more audible this time and it only increased his need. He pounded himself inside of her and buried his head in her hair, moaning into it. He could feel her begin to tighten around him and he rubbed her faster, trying to stay focused but his brain was swimming, he thrust his cock in and out of her and he felt her begin to clench once again around him as he pushed himself inside her and exploded within her. He kissed her, shaking, and let himself rest on top of her, stroking her hair and face.

"We need to get back to our dorms, dear." He whispered into her ear, pulling himself out of her and beginning to collect the clothing. She fixed her straps and sat up, staring out over the lake. She did it. Hermione Granger, had sex. With a total stranger. She could feel a bit of shame begin to form in the pit of her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione held her head in her hands, trying hard to focus on her astronomy homework, but all the stars on her charts were blurring in her vision. She was having recurring migraines lately and it affected her focus.

"Hey, Mione!" Ginny cleared part of her table in the library and took a seat.

"Hey Gin," Hermione greeted her, clearly exhausted. "Studying for your O.W.L.s?"

"Of course not! They're ages away, not until the end of term! I'm helping Colin. He wants to develop his pictures magically, he has a muggle camera, ya know?"

Hermione chuckled. It seemed that no one took their exams quite as seriously as she did. Although she was glad for the sixth year break, she made a mental note to start making outlines for her N.E.W.T.s.

"Hey guys!" Colin raced over. Hermione sighed in exasperation. There was no way she would be able to focus now. She began packing her things to move back to the common room. At this rate she'd be finishing up her homework with Harry and Ron. Something that had never before happened. "Where ya going Hermione?" The boy frowned.

She ran her fingers through her hair and replied, "I'm pretty beat. I think I'm just going to make my way back to the dormitories. Make sure you two get back before curfew!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at the older girl, good-naturedly. "Don't worry about us."

"When we get back we can show you the pictures I took of the ball!" Hermione froze. "And they'll be magical, maybe they'll unmask!"

"That's wonderful Colin," Hermione managed to stutter. She swung her bag off the table and onto her shoulder and turned her back on the younger students, her mind racing. She had tried very hard to bury that night in the back of her mind. She had been doing recently. The first week or so after the ball she kept hoping he might try and contact her, of course he didn't know her anymore than she knew him, but the school owls were clever birds… she had even entertained the idea of sending him a letter first. Her nerves won out however, and soon her mountain of schoolwork pushed the mystery man out of her mind. Of course, she chided herself; she would remember the moment forever. It was her first time after all, but there was no reason to dwell on it with the circumstances as they were.

She trudged up the staircase that led to the seventh floor, her feet feeling like lead. It was only seven, she shouldn't be so tired. Sighing, she entered the common area. She saw Harry and Ron sitting on the floor by the fireplace scribbling furiously at four feet of parchment. She plopped down next to them, looking over their writing as she did so and let out a snort of derision.

"What… colorful essays, you two."

Harry smiled brightly. "We figured Professor Trelawney would like them especially. Look," He gestured to his longest paragraph. "Here is where I explain that if I make it to age twenty-four I'll go to Azkaban for strangling my son that I sired with my squib mistress because I was under the impression he was being possessed by dark forces."

"Good one mate! Wish I thought of that! All I got is how I'm probably going to commit suicide after working as my father's assistant in the misuse of muggle artifacts office for twenty years."

"Ouch, Ron." Hermione said, smiling despite herself at their silliness. She unpacked her school things and laid them out around her. "On another note, I'm totally glad I'm not in Divination anymore."

"Don't know why, can't you see how much fun we're having?" Ron elbowed her playfully and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well unlike some, I don't take classes because I think they'll be 'fun' or 'easy to pass.' I take them because I want to _learn_ something, thank you very much." She nodded matter-of-factly and Harry rested a hand on his heart, doing his best hurt expression.

"Now Hermione, your accusations wound me." Ron laughed at the two of them.

"Can we get to work now!" She snapped, rubbing her temple. The boys looked at each other confused by the sudden mood-swing.

"You alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. It's just been a stressful day and I'm tired. I'd like to finish this homework tonight."

"You mean the homework that's not due til next week?" Ron asked grinning. Hermione glared at him and set to work.

The next day Hermione felt as though all her classes dragged by. For once she too fell asleep in Professor Binns History of Magic class, and although she was ashamed of herself for it, she didn't bother apologizing and rushed out for lunch with the rest of the class; falling behind everyone else in their mad dash while her feet dragged.

"Miss Granger, may I have a word?" Ptofessor McGonagall broke her from her mindless trudging. She straightened up immediately.

"Yes professor?"

The older woman looked concerned and not at all as her strict, normal, self. "Your essay for my class today, I read it and well… it's not up to your usual standards." Hermione blinked at her, her head still felt a bit foggy. "I was just wondering if you were feeling all right dear, and if maybe you need to go see Madam Pomfrey. Your concentration has been off as well I've noticed…"

"I really haven't been feeling well lately, perhaps I should go see her… I've just been so busy, I didn't want to fall behind…"

"Well I suggest you go there now." She said, looking a little more stern.

"Of course, professor." Hermione turned around and trudged along in the direction of the hospital wing. She vaguely entertained the notion of grabbing a bite to eat to take with her but thought better of it. She didn't want to miss her Arithmancy lesson after lunch.

Hermione entered the hospital wing to find Madam Pomfrey dealing with a sick Neville Longbottom. When she saw Hermione she indicated for her to take a seat and wait. While she waited Hermione looked over the wing, she was still considering what career she might persue once she was finished with her education at Hogwarts and most often she dwelled upon medi-wizardry.

"Miss Granger what seems to be the problem?" Madam Pomfrey had made her way over.

"I've just been getting these chronic headaches, and they wear me down."

"Well there has been a bug going around." She walked to her stores and came back with a mint-green colored potion. "Take this as needed for the headaches, but don't exceed three times a day dear. Now, if you'll excuse me." She walked back to her patient's bedside. Hermione stuffed the potion in her bag after taking a swig and made her way back to the Great Hall. She hoped she could grab a bite to eat.

On her way she passed a few students leaving. They seemed to stare at her but she paid them no mind. She kept her head down and continued walking until –

"Watch where you're going you filthy mudblood!" startled, Hermione looked up to realize she had literally bumped into Draco Malfoy. He looked angry, his eyes glinting coldly at her and she was bewildered by his ferociousness. He was always nasty, but now he looked downright murderous. He looked at her for a moment, spat at her feet, and stormed off.

"Ugh!" Hermione exclaimed. She could not believe the nerve of him! She had half a mind to hurl a hex at his back but knew better than to break the schools rule.

She shook her head and entered the dining hall, her mouth set in a hard line. She could tell everyone was looking at her and she was becoming increasingly furious. What on Earth was going on today? She could see Harry and Ron coming toward her and before she could take two more steps they grabbed her under her arms and steered her out.

"Would someone mind telling me exactly what's going on today?!" she shouted at them, she began rubbing her head as she could feel her headache coming back.

"You went to that ball with Malfoy last month!" Harry dug his elbow into his friends rib.

"Way to be sensitive about it Ron!"

Hermione became very pale. "How do you know that? I don't even know that…"

"Colin and Ginny found out how to magically develop their pictures and in the one he took of you two… well, you guys unmasked. Even your pictures selves were disgusted." Harry supplied.

Hermione's head was reeling and she had to sit down on the stair behind her. She had sex with Draco Malfoy. She gave him her virginity. She promptly vomited onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione! You have to come out of there sometime!" It was Ginny at the door to the sixth year girls dormitory, she could hear Ron and Harry shouting instructions from the common room below. "It's not like you chose him 'Mione! Stop being so ridiculous, you haven't come down all weekend!"

"Tell her we don't hate her!" Supplied Ron.

"Why would that even be an issue Ronald?" Ginny shot back before continuing her relentless pounding of the door. "I'm not leaving until you either let me in, or come down!"

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to hold the tears back and furiously swiped her sleeves at her eyes. She lifted herself off of her bed and opened the door for the younger girl to enter.

"Jeez, girl you look really bent out of shape about this!" Hermione glared at her. "Come on! It's really not that bad, I mean I know he's a prat and all but there's no denying he's hot!" Ginny flopped down on Lavender's empty bed.

Hermione scoffed, fresh tears threatening to spill. She wanted to confide in the younger girl, she had been so careful not to let slip what had happened after the ball and now she felt like she needed to tell someone. She certainly couldn't tell Harry and Ron, and she just hoped that Malfoy hadn't gone around bragging about how he'd shagged his date. "Ginny… that's just it! He is a prat, but that night he wasn't! He was so sweet to me, and we… had a really nice evening." She drew a deep, ragged, breath. "But it was all a lie! He only acted that way because he thought I was some pureblood witch!"

"You sound like you're in love with him or something!" Ginny exclaimed, starting to chuckle but holding it back at the glare from the older girl.

"Don't be ridiculous Gin. But… I guess I was in love with the idea of who I thought he was. If that makes sense." She closed her eyes, should she tell her all that happened?

"I knew you'd been acting strange lately! But this should make everything easier, I mean, to get over. Now that you know who it really was and all." Ginny looked horrified as she saw her friend break out in a fresh wave of tears.

"Ginny! I had sex with him!" Ginny's eyes grew round as dinner plates and she cast a nervous glance toward the door to make sure it was shut and that no one else had heard.

"Oh… oh my… I… don't really know what to say. Was he any good?" Hermione swatted at the red-haired girl and couldn't help the ghost of a grin that appeared on her tear-streaked face.

"It was my first time… and he was… gentle, caring even."

"Hermione, you gave a man you didn't even know your virginity?" The look of surprise on her face was enough to throw Hermione into a rage. She narrowed her eyes at her.

"Excuse me? Just because your brother is blind to the rumors flying around this school does not mean I am! I hear about what _you've_ done with _your _body." She instantly regretted her words as the younger girl looked close to tears herself. She stammered for just a moment and then fled the room, leaving Hermione alone to shed her own tears in peace.

Hermione did not emerge from her room until she had to go to class and never before had she considered skipping one more than she did that moment. Her first lesson of the day would be Potions with the Slytherins and she dreaded seeing his face.

She entered the dungeons with her face lowered to look at her feet and took her normal seat in between Harry and Ron. She could hear people whispering all around her and couldn't tell which she desired more; to scream at them all, or cry herself another river and flee the confined space. Ron looked about to scold her for worrying them so this past weekend, but Harry kicked him from beneath the tables and he closed his mouth. Hermione sent him an appreciative glance.

"There will be silence in my classroom!" Snape barked at his students, he was looking especially fearsome today. "I understand there has been some illicit drama circulating the school of late." He sneered and looked straight at her, then at Draco. Hermione's mouth dropped in horror, surely he wouldn't humiliate her? "And if I hear any of it being spoken of in my classroom the perpetrator will be forced to test Longbottom's potions for the remainder of term. Do I make myself clear?" She sagged in her chair and sighed in relief. The professor was still looking at her, and was that sympathy she saw there in his eyes? She shook her head as if to clear it and remained inconspicuous for the rest of her blissfully silent Potions class without once looking at the blonde boy that consumed her thoughts and nightmares lately.

The rest of her morning went smoothly enough, she managed to make it through Herbology without any strain and during Care of Magical Creatures Hagrid had treated her so gently, and the Slytherins so horribly, she couldn't help but brighten up. When lunch rolled around she could almost have forgotten the past three days she'd spent crying, and ignore all the whispers. She'd concluded that none of the other students knew or guessed the nature of what happened by the Great Lake that night.

She was positively beaming at one of Fred and George's jokes until she noticed their sister was absent from the table. She realized she must have really hurt the younger girl's feelings and felt instantly ashamed that her first thought was whether Ginny might have told someone her secret out of anger or spite.

"Hey where's Gin?" She asked Ron tentatively.

"Think she's in the library with Luna." Ron said around his food.

"I think I'll join them." She grabbed a tart off of one of the plates, threw her bag around one shoulder and made for the library.

When Ginny spotted her, she narrowed her eyes. "Come to have a good look at the trollop have you? Would you like a go as well? It'll cost you."

Hermione frowned and walked toward her friend. "I'm sorry Ginny, I was just so stressed and I snapped at you, and I shouldn't have. I didn't mean it." She stopped a few feet from her, biting her lip, and Ginny's eyes softened as she noticed the older girl looked truly sorry and almost in pain for the fact.

"Oh I forgive you trollop!" Her face broke out in a wide grin and she cackled, and Hermione had to let out a giggle. Luna looked like she was not present.

"This is a library! If you are going to raise you're voices, do it in the Great Hall with the other hooligans!" Madam Pince shouted at them, rounding the corner. The two girls instantly quieted but chuckled softly when she left them.

"I am no hooligan…" Ginny puffed in mock outrage. Hermione joined the two girls for the rest of the lunch period where they giggled as quietly as they could manage, until the librarian came back and kicked them out with an especially disapproving frown toward Hermione, five minutes before next class.

"Well I suppose this is where we must part ways,"

Ginny feigned a distraught face and reached toward Hermione as if she couldn't quite touch her. "Noooooooooo!"

Hermione chuckled one last time at her friend, glad that they could so easily forgive each other. "Farewell, my sweet. I shall remember you always." She turned and began her ascent of the stairs that would lead her to the third floor for her Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. She began panting heavily as she reached the top, and just as she was about to climb the second flight she suddenly felt her head considerably lighten. The last thing she saw was hundreds tiny lights seemingly flashing before her eyes as she fell to the floor.

**AN: **So my internet connection was being ridiculously slow as I was trying to figure out the geography of Hogwarts. Thus I did not find out the library is actually a floor ABOVE the DADA classroom until I had finished the chapter… I suppose I could have changed it. But I think it being a couple floors below suits the purposes of my story better… After all, having her fall DOWN stairs would be catastrophic. So yeah. That's my defense. Please review! It's been years since I've written anything so I'd really appreciate the comments/constructive criticism


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I was given a request to write longer chapters which is something I've been struggling with but definitely wanting to do! One of my biggest problems with my writing is pacing. And I get so darned impatient sometimes! So, here is my attempt at a much longer chapter than the previous ones! I hope you enjoy it Please review!

Hermione tested her eyelids slowly, they didn't seem as though they wanted to open, so she proceeded to force them to obey. She blinked back at the bright lights and white walls and linen surrounding her, a fog clouding her brain, forcing her to wonder on where she was. A tut brought her quickly back to Earth and her eyes focused in on Madam Pomfrey. That's when she remembered.

"Well I'm glad to see you awake dear! You gave everyone quite the fright." The nurse busied herself with a wet cloth that had been laid on the girls forehead. "I sent your friends back to their classes, but they were very worried about you. Before I would summon them to know of your health I would like to ask you a few questions."

The nurse looked stern and it frightened Hermione slightly. "Yes Madam."

"What happened in that corridor? Do you remember seeing anyone before you fainted?"

"No… I was alone, heading to my class from the library."

"Did you hear anyone or see any flashes of light?"

"No, it was only me. I wasn't attacked or anything." Hermione felt slightly more at ease as she noticed Madam Pomfrey's brow slacken.

"Then it's only as I expected. Low blood sugar. Have you been getting enough to eat lately? I've never known you to be prone for fainting."

"I've been eating as much as I normally do." Madam Pomfrey looked as though she didn't believe her.

"You've been under a lot of stress recently, are you sure you're not forgetting?"

"No, when I… took to my room recently, Dobby made sure I was well taken care of." She smiled ruefully at the memory of the little house elf pestering her with heavily laden trays of chicken sandwiches and thick chocolate fudge. A pang of nervousness struck her as Hogwart's Nurse stared her up and down, clearly not appeased.

"Were you overexerting yourself?"

"I had been in the library."

"So, no, then." Her lips pursed in appraisal and Hermione found her stomach tie itself in knots. She was hit with a sudden wave of nausea. She closed her eyes and waited for the feeling to pass. "I would like to keep you for the rest of the day for observation."

"Really Madam Pomfrey, that's not necessary. It was nothing. My mother faints like that sometimes. It might have been all the chocolate fudge I ate. I snacked on some in the library and I'm not used to indulging on sweets. It must have been a sugar crash." Her heart felt like it was beating a million beats per minute as she hoped the nurse would buy the excuse that she wanted so badly to believe herself.

"Alright then." She clucked. "But I don't want you attending anymore classes today, get some rest in your own bed and if you feel any inkling of something off come straight back."

Hermione nodded quickly and got out of bed, careful not to stand up too quickly in case she were to faint again. She gathered her things and made her way silently from the hospital wing. Tears began flowing down her cheeks as she entered the corridor. She was a very bright girl. The nausea, the fainting, the fatigue and wild emotions; now that she thought about it she couldn't remember her last menstruation. How could she have allowed this to happen? She should have at least used some kind of birth control charm or potion! But she was not practiced in this sort of thing, and her down-to-Earth practical mind had forced her to push the whole memory from her head so she could ignore her fairy-tale yearnings.

She took the secret passage back to Gryffindor tower and threw herself on her bed, pounding her fists into her pillows. It was only her sixth year! She had her N.E.W.T.s next year and she had hoped to pursue higher education and begin a career before starting a family. She also hoped she would be in love and married to the man she would have a child with.

That was when it hit her that she was carrying Draco Malfoy's child. The boy who had tormented her and her friends their entire school lives, whose father was a known Death Eater. A boy who was raised to hate everything about her. She abruptly stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes and stalked to the top of the staircase. Some women she knew flung themselves down stairs to rid themselves of unwanted children. Other, saner, women just got abortions. How far along would she be? Two months she calculated quickly in her head. She stared at the stairs once more, and chose to walk down them. She ran her fingers through her hair and smoothed her skirt. She would attend her last class of the day and not think on this any longer. She wasn't even one-hundred percent sure. And she did not want to decide what she would do about it if she was just then.

Professor McGonagall looked up sharply as she entered the classroom midway through the lesson, but noticed it was Hermione. Her expression softened and she resumed her teaching, resolving to check on the girl's wellbeing once class was over.

They would be transfiguring rabbits into iguanas today which was a very advanced bit of magic. It was very hard to turn one living thing into entirely another, which was why Animagus magic was so difficult to master. It took Hermione three attempts to successfully complete the transfiguration.

McGonagall approached her as she was packing up her things. "Are you alright Miss Granger? I've never seen you look so pale. Poppy allowed you to return to class?"

Hermione didn't want to lie to her professor and head of house. "She wanted me to rest," She looked down at her feet. "But I needed something to occupy my mind. And you're class did the trick, as always. I'm fine." She smiled as convincingly as possible, and although her teacher still looked concerned she spoke no more on the subject.

"Well, I'm glad to hear someone is invested in my classroom." With a shared smile Hermione departed.

Another month passed by and as Hermione once again missed her period she knew she had to confirm the truth that lay in her heart. She walked toward the Hospital Wing, dreading every step. Although she had spent her time for the past four weeks trying to convince herself stress was messing with her cycle and making her moods erratic, she had spent some modicum of time thinking rationally. Or perhaps the exact opposite; she no longer knew the difference, but she had come to a conclusion about the baby she was sure was growing inside of her. She couldn't keep it.

She had her whole life ahead of her, and how could she justify bringing a baby into a world with Voldemort? She couldn't.

"Miss Granger, I hope you're not looking for more Dreamless Sleep. I have given you the maximum dosage for the week." Hermione had not been able to sleep for a while now and had finally began resorting to the potion to get the rest she required.

"No, it's not that." She sat in one of the seats next to where she was standing and began to fidget. She had gone over a million ways in her head to brooch the subject, but all of a sudden none of them seemed the right way to go about discussing it.

"Then what is it?"

"I… need an examination."

"Of what kind dear, I do not read minds." Hermione glared at the woman. She could have learned, and then this whole ordeal would've been simpler.

"I think I'm pregnant." The direct approach then. Subtlety was not Madam Pomfrey's strong suit and she openly gaped at the girl for a moment before regaining her composure.

"You may go wait for me on one of the beds." She nodded curtly, and Hermione briefly wished to shake the matron. Why wouldn't she look her in the eye? Just because she was perfect Hermione Granger with the perfect grades? Why couldn't she make one mistake? Granted it was one of those life shattering mistakes, and not wishing to dwell on it any longer she relocated to a small, white bed in a corner. She reclined and closed her eyes. In moments it would be all over.

Madam Pomfrey approached her after a brief consultation in one of her medical books. She was not very familiar with dealing with pregnancy.

"Alright Miss Granger, just relax. It's a simple charm, I'll just say the incantation and place my wand over your uterus. If the tip glows, then you are with child."

Hermione took a deep breath and steadied herself. All of a sudden she didn't know if she felt ready to find out. Ignorance was truly bliss; she had never before thought that. "I'm ready." She lied.

"_Conceptus Aditus_." She said, holding her wand still. Hermione could not help the taers that silently rolled down her cheeks as the tip of Madam Pomfrey's wand glowed a light blue. "Well, you are pregnant Miss Granger. And from what I have read, the color indicates that you will be having a boy. Should you choose to keep him." At that Hermione broke into actual, shoulder wracking, sobs. The matron gave her space to deal with the news.

Hermione was finding it hard to breathe. Why did she have to say that? It had never occurred to her that wizards would know the sex of a baby so early but it made sense. It was magic after all. She didn't want this baby, couldn't raise him without a father, being a muggle-born herself with Voldemort in power. _Him_; a baby boy. It was too much to know and still be able to let go. She let her breathing even out and wiped her tears away. "Madam Pomfrey?" Hogwarts nurse returned to her bedside, having not gone far. "How long do I have to make my decision?"

"You have one more month before you have to decide." She responded, knowing exactly what the girl meant.

"Thank you, I'd like to return to my dormitory now." She got up, but Madam Pomfrey stopped her.

"Before you go, do you have anyone to talk to this about? A sibling, a parent, a friend…the baby's father? It's a life changing decision Hermione, either one. You need support."

"I…I haven't told anyone yet. And the baby doesn't have a father. That's how he will see it anyway, how I see it. If I do this I will be on my own, so I will make the decision on my own."

"You are free to do as you wish, but I really think you should have someone to confide in and talk about what you plan to do. You may go."

As Hermione left she found herself close to tears once again and shook herself. She had done enough crying lately. But the thing was, she could not tell her parents. Not if she wished to keep them safe like she did. Soon, they would no longer remember she existed. She would have no parents. She was Harry Potter's best friend and there would always be danger to her family. All of her family. She touched her stomach and had the urge to caress it, or rip it out of her. She couldn't tell which.

She was seventeen which meant in the wizarding world she was a legal adult, but

she didn't have a home, and if she had a child how would she continue her education and get a good job?

She was broken from her thoughts by a stifled sob she heard coming from Myrtle's bathroom. It wasn't a strange sound coming from there, the girl positively cried all the time. Much like Hermione herself had been doing lately. She used to talk to Myrtle on occasion, and decided she would ask the girl what was the matter. It would be a good way to distract her from her cycling thoughts and questions to which she had no answer yet.

She was not prepared for the sight that greeted her. Draco Malfoy was standing, clutching at the sink, with tears streaming down his face which she could see clearly in the mirror before him. She stopped dead in her tracks, but he had caught the movement in the glass. He whipped around, his face drawing into a horrible snarl.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He shouted at her. She snorted. She actually snorted in response.

"This is a girls lavatory. I do believe I have more of a right than you to be occupying this space." The look on his face was murderous.

"Come for another go have you? You're just a mudblood slut!"

Her face became pale and she closed the distance between them, the slap she gave him rang loudly throughout the room. "How dare you!? You know I was a virgin before you! I told you that! In fact I opened up my insecurities to you, and this is how you treat them? You truly are an evil bastard Draco Malfoy."

He pushed his face close to hers and she could feel his breath. He was scaring her, she tried backing away but he moved with her, pinning her against the wall and putting an arm on either side of her so she couldn't get away. "Oh yeah? You're right you know. I'm a bad man." There was a glint in his eyes that she didn't like. He pressed his body against hers and she shuddered in revulsion. He raised his left arm quickly and she closed her eyes, preparing for him to strike her, but instead he drew the sleeve. She could tell instantly there was a poorly placed concealment charm. With a word it fell away and her mouth dropped in horror. The Dark Mark was burned clearly into his forearm.

"You're a Death Eater!" She practically screamed it and he put his hand on her mouth, he looked panicked and suddenly vulnerable.

"Are you just going to shout that for the whole fucking world to hear? Use your fucking head. I could kill you right now and stuff your body in the chamber of secrets and nobody would find you again." The cold steel was back in his eyes. Tears began cascading down her cheeks and he dropped his hand as if ashamed. "You better not tell anyone or I will do it. Especially your little boyfriends Potty and Weasel." But his voice seemed to lose a little of its confidence. "Stop your balling. I'm sure you can keep a secret." He seemed to be downright uncomfortable now, what with all her crying.

"You don't understand!" She wailed, and his eyes flashed annoyance.

"Don't I though?"

"Draco I'm pregnant!"

"What did you just say?"

"I said I'm pregnant, and it's yours, and it's a boy, and I don't know what the fuck I'm doing!" He slumped down on the floor next to her, his face in his hands. It was not the reaction she was expecting. She had been expecting him to fly into another rage.

"Why didn't you just drink the contraception potion?" He asked, his face still hidden behind his hands, his teeth clearly grinding together.

"I was a virgin Draco and honestly I wasn't thinking very clearly about any of it! I've never done that sort of thing before, for Christ's sake I don't really have any girl friends that would need that sort of thing either!"

"You mean Weaslelette doesn't like, brew a cauldronful every night before bed?" Hermione glared at him coldly but did not respond. "Hermione Granger, the highest ranking student at Hogwarts gets knocked up before she can finish school." He chuckled at his little joke and Hermione jumped into a standing position and towered over him.

"How dare you make jokes at my expense? I'm going to have to get rid of this baby and do you know I will dwell on that for the rest of my life? Don't fucking worry you don't have to worry about a bastard half-blood of yours running around, I'll make sure of it and _I_ will face the consequences for it."

He jumped up equally as fast as she had and gripped her hard by the shoulders. "What do you mean _get rid of it_?" His eyes were boring into hers and she found herself frightened by him, not for the first time today.

"I mean I'll be getting an abortion. I thought you'd be jumping for joy."

"Malfoy's don't kill innocent children, especially not of their own blood."

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not a Malfoy then isn't it?" She said frostily, trying to wrench herself unsuccessfully from his grip.

"You will not kill my baby." She stared at him in shock for a moment, before resuming in her anger.

"You're a Death Eater, Malfoy! Your whole bloody family are Death Eaters! And I'm a muggle-born and my son will be a half blood! You can't possibly mean what you are saying, and even if you _do_, you're family would not accept me or my child and quite frankly I wouldn't _want_ them to. I don't have any support for raising a child and I'll be damned before I put him in harms way! He's better off not existing."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You jump to an awful lot of conclusions for such a proclaimed 'bright girl.' Last I knew for some inexplicable reason you had friends. Surely one of them could help you. It's obvious in a time of war I couldn't… support or claim such a child, but I probably won't be surviving it…" All of a sudden what he left unspoken became all too clear to Hermione and once again her emotions battled between ferocity and deflation. "You could keep him safe." He was almost whispering now. "You're a member of the Order of Phoenix. You have connections that would keep him as safe as possible, and when the time came… when it's all over, he can carry on my name."

"You think you're going to die?"

"I can't talk about this with you."

"Well you had better! What you're asking me to do is no small favor! You're asking me to give up _my _dreams and _my_ life so _you _can fight for a cause I don't support so that our child can become you're family's back up plan." It was his turn to snort.

"You think I wanted this? There's a lot about my family you don't know, Granger, you should stop making assumptions."

"What don't I know Draco?"

"Well for starters you don't know how fucking dangerous it is for me to be talking to you about any of this! I'll tell you one thing: My family's safety comes first. Always. No matter the cost. So you will carry this child, keep him safe, and ask no further questions of me, is that understood?"

"No." She could see his jaw clench. "I have a month to make this decision and I damned well intend to take that month and think about my options!"

"Fine. But I hope you make the right choice. I wouldn't want either of us to regret it." He stalked out of the bathroom without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke and went about her newly acquired, every-day routine. She walked ten steps to her calendar and crossed off the day; December 17. This was her last week of classes before winter holiday, and she would spend them at the castle with Harry and Ron. She also reflected that she had exactly one week to make her decision. She had until New Years Eve.

She stretched her limbs, breathed in and out a few times, and walked to the girl's lavatory. Her bladder seemed like it had a newly acquired schedule also. Pulling up her panties, she made her way to the mirror and drew a long sigh. Her hair no longer held its former enthusiasm, it hung rather limply on her shoulders as if her curls were as exhausted as she herself was and had decided to relax. Her eyes had a wet sort of glow about them, and her cheek bones had become more prominent in her face. As for her figure she could notice a slight widening of her hips and her belly; her belly was beginning to take a shape it had never seen before; a small roundness.

She ran her brush through her hair, frowning as she watched it entirely flatten. Some girls preferred the look of that straight, sleek hair. Hermione preferred her curls, and she thought her hair looked quite less than sleek. It looked to her as though some of the color had drained clear out of it. That and her face. The pregnancy had made her paler also. She wasn't trying to be vain – she'd never put much care into how she looked, but others were noticing the changes in her appearance also. None so much as Draco Malfoy.

She straightened and clutched at the sink. He was the last person she wanted to think about. She had done everything possible to avoid the ferret in the past three weeks, and it seemed he went out of his way to bump into her. He would never talk to her of course, she rolled her eyes at the thought, but he was checking on her. She knew it. Just last week he had strolled straight into her arithmancy classroom, making some excuse about Professor Snape needing to borrow Professor Vector's set of scales for an extra student. He had walked out scales in hand, staring at Hermione. She shivered at the thought. His gaze had seemed almost threatening.

She cleared her head of her thoughts and pinched her cheeks, making them a rosy pink. When she was back in her bedroom she threw on a dark blue cardigan sweater over a white shirt and some muggle jeans that were becoming a bit tight on her. She didn't bother putting her robes on yet, just stuffed them in her bag and headed to breakfast.

It was the weirdest thing. She noticed lately that people would stare at her more than usual. She knew her body was changing, but she didn't think it was that noticeable, and it wasn't as if the stares were accusing. Well, most of the female stares were accusing, such as Lavendar Brown's on this particular morning. She was practically glaring at Hermione, her arm thrown fiercely over Ron's shoulders.

"Good morning," She said, taking a seat beside Ginny. Ginny cat-called.

"Goooood morning beautiful!" She said, "Damn 'Mione, you look good!"

Hermione blushed and Lavendar's grip got even fiercer, making Ron shift his shoulders uncomfortably. "Oh stop Gin, we all know you're the real catch."

"You really do Hermione," remarked Harry. Catching Ginny's eye and kissing her on the cheek he added, "But you're right also," he grinned, "As always."

Hermione chuckled at her friends and tried to ignore the pang of sudden jealousy as she realized she was the only one of her friends not coupled up. The only one that was also pregnant. She fixed her gaze on the food before her and began filling her plate. She took a large piece of ham quiche, an apple, two pieces of toast, three sausage links, and a piece of bacon to nibble on. Ron was stunned into silence, Harry and Ginny were chuckling, and Lavendar was smiling triumphantly over her yogurt. Yogurt. Hermione decided to grab a bowl of that too, sprinkling some granola over the top.

"What are you all staring at?" She asked in annoyance.

"Nothing!" Harry and Ginny chimed in unison.

"Jeez Hermione! No wonder you've been gaining weight!" was Ron's response. Harry and Ginny got very quiet and stared at their plates and Lavendar was positively beaming. Hermione stood up, walked over to Ron, and promptly slapped him across the face.

"You're crazy!" Lavendar shouted at her, "Don't hit him!"

"You go girl!" Was Ginny's response. But Hermione's eyes were now narrowed at Lavendar.

"You know, it's really you I'm itching to hit so you should probably keep your filthy mouth shut!" Lavendar looked shocked.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" drawled a voice from behind her. All of her rage fled and she found herself unwilling to turn around. "I asked a question, perhaps you'd like to come outside the great hall with me Miss Granger?" He sneered.

Hermione slowly turned and faced Draco, then stomped toward the exit, Draco on her heels. Once outside she wheeled back around and glared at him, but what she saw in his face made hers soften and her eyebrows knit together in confusion. He looked concerned.

"Are you okay? Were they giving you any problems?"

"I-I'm fine. It was just a bit of teasing really. But you know Ron and his big mouth, and I can't stand that stupid slut he's with." She clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes growing big. She couldn't believe she'd just swore like that. Draco's eyes were glittering with amusement.

"I see. Well try not to have any more outbursts or I may have to give you a detention." An amused smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I'm a prefect too Malfoy."

"Touche. So have you made up your mind yet?" She was caught off guard by the abrupt change of topic.

"You know I have money."

"You know I have money, I could help with that much…"

"I don't want your money Malfoy." She had heard enough. Turning, she went back to her breakfast.

Her classes seemed to drag by that day and as soon as she was done with them she lay in her bed, falling almost instantly asleep, dreaming of holiday vacation with her hand resting lightly on the bump at her midsection.

"Hermione!"

"Wha-?" She blinked groggily up into a mass of red curls.

"You slept almost into the night! We were worried about you!" Ginny sat up on the edge of Hermione's bed, looking at her friend. "You've changed Hermione… Nice hit this morning by the way. But listening to Lavendar has been _dreadful_, she keeps going on and on, '_oh I'd like to see her __try__ and hit _me_. I'd give her a faceful. How dare she!_' It's. So. Annoying." Hermione giggled at her. "Hey umm… why are you rubbing your stomach?" Her face fell and she sat up with Ginny.

"I'm not." She said, removing her hand immediately.

"You are a terrible liar. You were rubbing your stomach, and the way you've been eating, and the way you sometimes get sick…"

"Gin." The one word was a warning. But she knew the younger girl would not back off.

"Hermione. I'm your friend and you can tell me anything ya know? I can keep a secret, I won't even tell Harry. I never told him about you having sex with Malfoy and…" comprehension dawned on Ginny's face. "and you ARE pregnant aren't you? And it's his…"

"You're being ridiculous!" Hermione's voice had risen an octave and Ginny was now positive. She narrowed her eyes at Hermione.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? And how did you expect to go on keeping this a secret?"

Tears began to form at the edges of Hermione's eyes. "Because I'm planning on getting rid of it." Ginny looked at her as though she had two heads.

"Get rid of it? What do you _mean? _What are you _saying?_"

"I'm saying that I have no choice! This is Draco Malfoy's child! Who if you didn't remember is a Death Eater and Voldemort is rising in power and I haven't even finished school!" Her tears were flowing freely now and Ginny reached a hand up to help brush them away, which Hermione promptly swatted.

"I didn't mean to upset you Hermione!" Ginny herself was about to cry. "It's just that… witches don't do that!" At the look Hermione gave her she continued. "I learned in Muggle Studies how it's available to them, 'abortions' but it's … barbaric! To kill an innocent child! Unless it's rape, or a dangerous pregnancy… it's just not done."

"But Madam Pomfrey gave me the option freely!"

"She knows where you come from Hermione… and did you tell her about Draco? For all she knows maybe you _were_ raped. After all it's not a common thing for school girls to get pregnant..."

"Just go away!"

"I'm not trying to judge! I love you Hermione and I support you… no matter what you choose I suppose, but please think about this!"

"Don't you think I have been?" She was practically screaming, her voice shrill and her tears pouring down her cheeks. "Ever since I found out for sure and she told me he… was a boy. I can't stop thinking about him. I can feel him move inside of me Ginny, but how could I even raise a baby? I worry every day for the safety of my _parents _in a world with Voldemort. Adults, a world away, and I worry about them. How could I bring a baby into that?" She could no longer speak through her sobs and finally sunk into her friend's shoulder, her whole body shaking from the force of her cries.

"You are surrounded by people who love you 'Mione, I would help and I'm sure Mum would love to help you. Please."

"I don't know, I just don't know…" As she said it, she moved her hand to rest on the bump that might one day be a living baby boy, but only if she chose so.


End file.
